The forgotten child
by asuna1993
Summary: Team RWBY got a new member. A girl with short black hair with light-blue streaks and silver eyes. For the students she has no memory about her past but why does she hide them and who exactly is she? Find out how team RWBY gets to know her and reveals her secret. Rated T for now maybe it's going to be M [depends on my ability of writing about the relationship ;)]I know summary sucks
1. Where am I?

**It's my first story and it's not really written in my native language. So if you find some mistakes in vocabulary or grammar:**

**These are special effects of my writing style! Just kidding. When you find some, please say it. **

**Thank you ODST110 for reading and correcting this chapter.**

**And now have fun with this first chapter.**

* * *

I was alone in a dark dungeon. I don't know how many days, months or even years had passed since I got captured.  
I lived peacefully with my mom and my younger sister. One day our village was attacked by some mysterious men.  
They burned down the village and took some children with them me as well. I don't know what happens with my family. _I hope they are alive._

"Get up object 33!" A man wearing a black suit and red sunglasses stands in front of me. I stand up and so my daily routine begins.  
They bring me to a lab where they do some experiments with my body. If I don't do as they want they will punish me.

At the beginning of my time here I was really stubborn. I fought with all power I had. Nearly every day I got punished.  
My back is full of scars and one big tattoo. The tattoo is a phoenix captured in a cage. I have this since birth.  
My mom told me what the meaning of it is.

Every human has power. This power is divided in two kinds. One kind is only healthy for women and the other only for men.  
My fate is that I'm a girl with the power of a boy. My power must be locked away so I can live peacefully so they thought at this time.  
With this thought I began to smile. _Irony of fate, huh?_

"Don't smile!" The man stood in front of me and beat me with brass knuckles against my chest. He grabbed me at my neck and threw me  
through the whole room against the wall. Everywhere on the floor lay broken glass. One piece of glass cut my stomach.  
He kicked against my head until I lost my consciousness and threw me back in the dungeon and left with the door unlocked.  
This happend nearly every day.

When I woke up, I looked around and saw the door unlocked. _Now or never!_ Slowly I stood up and went to the door.  
_I have to flee._ I run as fast as I could. The injuries weren't really a help. When I got out of the house,  
I saw for the first time since I was taken that I was in a forest. I ran faster and faster without any break until my legs couldn't take it anymore.  
I fell on the ground and couldn't move anymore. _Shit._

Team RWBY was not very far away from the place where she had fallen. They had finished their mission killing some Grimm  
and so they took a little break to get something to eat until Blake smelled blood. She jumped up and looked around.  
She saw a human lying on the ground unconscious. She was young, about seventeen years old. She has short black  
hair with light-blue streaks and wears only a long white shirt. She really looks like a slave.

"We have to bring her to the infirmary." said Blake. Yang picked the girl carefully up and so team RWBY made their way back to the school.

* * *

BEEP _Uargh. Where am I? A bed?_ BEEP _What's this noise?_ In this moment I turned my head to the left and saw the  
devices which are plugged into my body. _Oh no! Not another lab!_ I released myself from the devices, slowly rose up from the bed  
and looked around. The room didn't really look like the lab where I was before. There was a window with a nice view of a forest.  
Suddenly I heard a voice of a man.  
"Any information about who she is?"  
"No, she wasn't awake until now." The man opened the door with a woman behind him. I ran to the window, opened it and jumped.

"It seems she is awake now".

Thank god the room wasn't really high up. After the jump I landed without any further injuries on my feet. I looked around and saw a  
huge building behind me. It's like a castle. In front of me was not only the forest but also something like a trainingcamp.  
A woman with long red hair and a man with blond short hair fought against each other.

"Try to block this Jaune" The man blocked the hit easily and swung his sword to the womans neck which also got blocked.

"Nice try Pyrrha. Let's take a little break." Pyrrha nodded and both of them turned to me. I tried to run to the other side.  
Sadly the man from before stood there. I turned around and run to the direction of the duo.

"Miss Nikos, Mister Arc, please stop her"

"Yes, Professor Ozpin" They made themselves combat ready. I jumped and attacked Jaune to clear a way. He avoided the punch  
with a single step to the right so I punched the ground and left a huge hole in it. I jumped quickly back to my feet and run to the forest.  
Pyrrha and Jaune watched me running with a very surprised face.

"What the hell?!" said Jaune.

* * *

**In the next chapter I will write about the meeting of RWBY and the mysterious girl in the forest.**

**Maybe you will get a name or maybe not. You will see it or better said read it in the next chapter.**

**I look forward to your reviews**


	2. The meeting part 1

At the same time Yang and Blake were also in the forest. The rest of the day they had free time so they wanted to train a little bit. They fought against each other with full power until I run between them in the middle of their attacks blocking both of them only with my hands. I jumped back and took a defensive pose. Both looked a little bit surprised about their new guest. Yang was on her way to me. My heart was racing. _Please heart, hang on a little more._ I felt dizzy. _Note to myself: Don't use my semblance in such a condition. It is really a bad idea._ My whole body started to hurt really badly. I had problems to keep my eyes open. _Why is this happening now?_ I fought with all my willpower against the loss of my consciousness. Suddenly I heard someone shouting

"Yaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnng?" It was a voice from a young girl.

"Ruby? I'm here!" shouted Yang back. _Ruby?!_ Not a second later a girl with a red cloak appeared in front of me.

"Professor Ozpin wants to talk to us." She looked at me with her silver eyes. "YAY! You're awake!" _She is it._ I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly I fall to the ground. Yang saw this and jumped in front of me and caught me in time.

"Or not" Yang said.

Meanwhile in the room of Professor Ozpin. He looked on his scroll and saw the scenario from the forest. "She has silver eyes." He put away his scroll and looked on a photo on his desk. This photo is one from his school years at Beacon. You can see him in his younger years and a girl with silver eyes and a white cloak. Suddenly she knocked on the door. "Yes please?" A woman entered the room. "Hello Glynda. What can I do for you?"

"Team RWBY had found the girl. They took her back to the infirmary. She is sleeping right now."

"Okay. Please call me when she is awake." Glynda nodded and left the room. Ozpin looked back on the photo. _Maybe her lost daughter?_ he thought.

* * *

**The next day**

Ruby and Yang were on their way to the infirmary. They wanted to look after the girl. Ruby really wanted to know who the girl is. She hadn't seen anyone with eyes like her. They arrived at the infirmary and went to the bed in which the girl laid. Ruby stood in front of her.

"I hope she wakes up soon" she said sadly. Yang put her hand on the forehead of the girl.

"Luckily her fever has gone down. It's only a matter of time until she wakes up."

I felt a hand on my forehead. "Luckily her fever has gone down. It's only a matter of time until she wakes up." I opened my eyes and saw Yang. Yang looked in my eyes and put her hand away. I looked around and saw Ruby standing next to Yang.

"Yay you're awake!" She had a big smile on her face and her silver eyes glowed. I tried to rise up.

"You should rest a little more. You had a fever during the night." said Yang and pushed me gently back to the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked and Yang answered

"You're at our school Beacon. We found you yesterday in the forest." Suddenly Ruby jumped between us.

"Hello! I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long." she said and pointed to Yang "So what's your name?" _It's really her. I have found her. I have found my ... wait a moment sister?!_

"M ... my name is Zera"

"Hello Zera! I'm Ruby"

"You already said that Rubes."

"I know Yang. What's your last name?"

_I can't tell her right now. Maybe it's better she never knew this._

"I ... I don't remember" In this moment the door opened and Professor Ozpin entered the room.

"Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long can I have some privacy with her." Ruby and Yang nodded.

"See you later Zera." They said in unison and left the room. Professor Ozpin waited until both had gone and went to me. He looked in my eyes.

"You have silver eyes"

"Um yes?" I was confused. _Who is this guy?_

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Nope. I have not the slightest idea." I said.

"I'm Professor Ozpin the headmaster of this school and you are Miss?"

"Zera I don't remember my last name." _What kind of school is this?_

"This school is designed to train huntsmen and huntresses." I looked confused. _Can he read my mind?_ "What do you remember? Only your name?"

"The only thing I knew is that I was captured a long time ago. I don't really know how I got in this school."

"One of our teams had a mission in the forest where you had collapsed. They found you and brought you here. I saw your fighting style yesterday. Where do you learned this?" He showed a video of the scenario yesterday.

"Um taught to myself?"

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"To become a huntress?"

"Yes that is what we train here" _Hmm becoming a huntress? Being with Ruby? Why not? My mom was a great huntress_

"I don't really know where to go so yes" He nodded.

"First of all you should rest a little more. When you're able to leave the infirmary you can live with team RWBY and train with them. When you are ready you must pass a qualifying examination. I would say in one month you do this and when you passed this test you're a pupil of this school. Now rest and get better soon and Miss Rose? I know you heard me. Please take care of her." The door opened and Ruby came embarrassed in.

"Okay."

"Ah yes. Before I forget this. This is for you." Ozpin put something on my head and left the room. After he left I took it from my head and looked on it. _Impossible_. It was a blue cap with a blue rose on it. The symbol of the Rose-Family. I looked confused to the door. _Does he know who I truly am?_

* * *

I remembered the time where I lived peacefully with my mom and my little sister. Nearly every day I played with my sister hide and seek. One day a man with gray hair and thin brown eyes came to visit us. He was an old friend of my mom. At this time my sister and I were playing outside until our mom called us.

"I want to introduce you to Ozpin. I went with him to the same school so he is a huntsman." explained our mom to us after we arrived.

"Really?" we said in unison with shining eyes. Ozpin looked in our eyes.

"They have the same eyes like you, Summer. By the way I'm going back to Beacon."

"Becoming a Professor?"

"Not quite a Professor. I was asked to become the headmaster of it"

"And naturally you said yes"

"You know me I always wanted to teach the children so yes I did."

"Congratulation." Summer said with a smile. I didn't understand the whole thing at that time. I was 5 or 6 years old.

"I have something for your kids. They should be a little big right now but when they have grown up they could wear it." He had a red cloak and a blue cap in his hands. He went to my little sister and gave her the red cloak. "This is for you."

"Mom! Look!" She turned and fell to the ground.

"Watch out honey." She helped her to stand up "It looks awesome on you" The red cloak had the symbol of our family in red on the back.

"Thank you Ozpin" my sister said with a big smile.

"You're welcome." Ozpin said and turned to me. "And this is for you" The blue cap had also the symbol of our family on it only in blue. He put the cap on my head and not a second later I couldn't see anything. They laughed. I took it from my head.

"Thank you uncle Ozpin" He was surprised because of the uncle.

"You're welcome, Zera."

* * *

"So I let you rest now. Tomorrow I'll introduce you my team." Ruby said with a big smile

"Okay"

"See you tomorrow." She ran out of the room. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

**Yeah, I know**

**I have done it:**

**Her name is Zera and honestly I didn't want to reveal her connection to Ruby in the second chapter. But that's how it is.**

**I'm not quite sure what the next chapter will be about. I thought about Zeras' past**

**or maybe the meeting of team RWBY and Zera: the official introducing chapter or something like that**

**You will see it the next time in the forgotten child!**


	3. The meeting part 2

The next day Professor Ozpin came to visit me again. He sat down on my bed before speaking to me.

"Hello Miss Zera. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday. By the way do you know something about my past? I'm asking because of the cap you gave me yesterday."

"Yes but I'll leave you to remember that on your own. The only thing I will tell you is that your mother and I attended this school together."

_Why didn't I recognize him?_ "I ... uhm" In this moment Ruby stormed in the room.

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I looked to Ruby and then back to Professor Ozpin.

"Never mind. Good morning Ruby." I said.

"I promised you that my team would come over today. They are on their way now." Ruby said with a big smile.

"I will leave you two to it then. Miss Zera, you should find some suitable clothes for you inside this bag. If you need anything, don't hesitate to find one of the teachers or staff." Ozpin said as he gave me a bag.

"Thank you Professor Ozpin" I answered, putting the bag on the nearby table. Ozpin left the room.

"So," Ruby began, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"Super awesome! I can't wait to show you our dorm!" In this moment I heard someone yelling outside.

"I don't get why Professor Ozpin allowed someone to join our team in the middle of the year!"

"Please calm down Weiss. He has his reasons." another voice said. The door opened and WBY entered the room.

"So you are our new 'teammate?'" A girl with long white hair said condescendingly.

"Weeiiiiisssssssss, please. She's a nice person." said Ruby.

"I don't care if she is nice or not. I still can't believe that Ozpin is doing something like this!" _What the hell is going on here?_

"Hey, Princess! YOU have no right to speak like that to her! And YOU also have no idea what I'm able to do so shut up!" I stood before her and stared into her light blue eyes. Weiss stared back.

"How dare you to speak like this to me!" Weiss retorted.

"Please calm down you two. Let's introduce ourselves first before you start going at each other's throats." Blake said calmly. I sat down and looked to Blake. _She looks like a cat. Maybe a __Faunus__?_

"If I have to. I'm Weiss Schnee"

"Blake Belladonna."

"How are you feeling?" asked Yang. Blake punched Yang in the stomach and glared at her. "Hey! She already knows me!" Ruby and I began to laugh.

"Pretty good Yang. Thanks for asking. My name is Zera. I don't remember my last name so it's just Zera. And now Princess..."

"It's actually heiress. She is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Blake interrupted.

"I don't care who she is. I also don't know what that company is but she behaves like a princess so that's what I'll call her." I said to Blake.

"How dare you!" Weiss screeched.

"How dare I? YOU should be a little nicer. Especially because I'm gonna be your teammate and I think that as a team we should be able to work together without some comments like that!" I stood again in front of Weiss. _This girl will cost me my last nerves._ "You don't have any idea about who I am or what I've been through. If you want to know how strong I am then let's fight and I'll show you the reason why Professor Ozpin allowed me to join YOUR team in the middle of the school year!"

"One hour. Meet me on the training field." Weiss said as she left the room.

"Well that was a thing." Yang turned to me and giggled. "By the way do you actually have a weapon so you can fight against her?"

"Uhm ... you mean weapons like a sword or a gun, then no. But I don't need them as long as I have my fists."

"I would suggest that we leave now so you can prepare yourself." Blake said, "See you later"

"I wouldn't admit it in front of her but she is strong. So be careful." Yang said.

"See you later Zera!" Ruby said before RBY left the room.

"Sigh." _This could be very interesting_. I took the bag with the clothes in it. The clothes were a blue tummy shirt, a black bermuda shorts, a black vest without sleeves, blue and black protectors for my elbows and knees, a pair of black gloves and a pair of black sneakers. _WOW_. I stood up quickly and changed into the clothes. _It fits __perfectly_. I put on my cap and left the room.

* * *

_I should have asked where the __training field__ is. Maybe I__ can__ find someone here_. In that moment, I saw a girl at the end of the floor. I ran to her. "Um ... Excuse me?" I ask. Pyrrha turned to me

"Oh! You are the girl from yesterday. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the training field. Could you show me the way please?"

"That's where we met yesterday. Follow me. By the way I'm Pyrrha, you?"

"I'm Zera. Nice to meet you."

We walked to the training field. "Thanks Pyrrha."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day!" she said.

"Thanks you too." Pyrrha left. I waited not a long time until RWBY came to the field.

After Team RWBY arrived on the training field they looked on it and saw a big hole on the ground. "Which dunce damaged the field?!" Weiss yelled.

I smirked. "What's up princess? Is the hole a bother to you?" Yang looked at me and grinned like she knew that I had damaged the field the day before.

"You can't really fight here. Let's go into the forest." Blake suggested. So team RWBY and I went to the forest. After we arrived a clearance Ruby, Blake and Yang climbed on a nearby tree. Weiss and I prepared ourselves to start the fight.

* * *

"The fight will go about 5 minutes. You loose when you get a scratch or lose consciousness." Yang said "So let the fight begin."

Weiss and I walked in a circle and observed each other. Weiss took the first move and tried to attacked me directly in my stomach with her rapier. I jumped to the right. Weiss saw this and activated her semblance. Some glyphs appeared and Weiss jumped on the glyphs to switch the direction of the attack to me. I dodged the attack with my hands. Weiss jumped back to her original spot and observed me. I ran to her and tried to hit her right shoulder. She dodged the attack with a glyph and I fell on the ground. Weiss used this chance and attacked me again. This time she attacked my left shoulder. I rolled to the left and jumped to my feet. Suddenly I felt like someone else had been watching our fight. It wasn't only one. It felt like about 50 people or monsters watched us. Weiss used this moment and aimed for my feet. In last second I saw it coming jumped and kicked Weiss on her stomach which also got dodged by her glyphs. Both of us jumped back to our original spot. Weiss looked to her right side like someone is coming from there. "You feel it to, huh?" I said.

"Yes, someone is coming" Weiss answered. Ruby, Blake and Yang jumped from their tree and run to us. "Do you hear something Blake?"

"About 50 Grimm are on their way to us. We should go." Blake answered.

* * *

**First of all a big thank you to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**

**and sorry for the late update -_-**

**I was quite busy this week because my brother celebrated his 18. birthday**

**and here in germany the 18. birthday is a big event**

**so I had a lot to organize for my revenge**

**on my 18. birthday he was really cruel to me with some of his jokes**

**but that doesn't matter right now**

**the party is over**

**I'm still alive and had my revenge so everything fine**

**so back to the original topic**

**the chapter**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**in the next chapter you will read the fight and the rest I decide then when I'm at it**

**but for the chapters after that I need your help**

**Zera should get a weapon**

**but I'm not quite sure which one she should get**

**I have thought about 2 swords or something like Ember Celica (Yangs weapon)**

**so you can decide between them or something completly new**

**PM me or write a review**

**STOP NO**

**you SHOULD write a review**

**it doesn't matter if it's about the decision or not**

**I would be grateful to get a review so I can get an idea how the story is or my writing style or I don't know**

**you see I'm right now in a writing mood: My AN nearly topped the chapter xD**

**okay only 200 words I take that back =P**


	4. My power

**Good morning everyone**

**right now it's 5:50 am and I thought: It's a good time to publish the next chapter ("\(^.^)/")**

**god I'm tired ~_~**

**so tomorrow will be the day we've waiting for! RWBY Volume 2 *_***

**how would Yang say: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**

**so have fun with this chapter**

* * *

Team RWBY and I were on our way to leave the forest. During the fight between me and Weiss we felt the presence of about 50 Grimm. Team RWBY thought that it would be a better idea to run than to fight. But it was too late. The Grimm were already in sight. They appeared from all directions, they had us nearly surrounded. "Bravo! This day gets better and better!" Weiss complained.

"What's up princess? Scared that you're going to break your nails?" I answered while laughing.

"Shut up you dunce!" Weiss yelled.

"Can you please stop this and concentrate on the Grimm before us?" Blake said as she rolled her eyes. _Is she annoyed_?

"Okay, okay." I stormed to the Grimm in front of us and punched the first Grimm to the ground. The Grimm on the right and left side tried to attack me but Yang and Blake killed both of them with one blow.

"Three Beowolves out and all that's left are…" Yang said and looked around "these... " In this moment a Nevermore and a Deathstalker appeared. During this Weiss and Ruby attacked some Beowolves and killed 3 of them. We all met again in the middle, back to back. "Great! Now we can die together!" Yang commented cheerfully.

"Sorry Yang. This isn't written on my to-do list for today." I answered with a big grin. "So does anyone have a plan or something other than dying today?"

"I have a plan! Blake you take the east side. Yang and Zera you go to the north side. Weiss and I will go to west side. The Nevermore and the Deathstalker are going to have to wait. Everything clear?" Ruby suggested. We all nodded. "Okay! GO TEAM RWBYZ!" Ruby yelled before she jumped to the west side. Weiss sighed and ran after her. Blake disappeared as well, leaving me and Yang.

"Maybe it's better if you wait here." Yang suggested with grin.

"Leaving you to have all the fun? Over my dead body." I laughed as I ran to the east side. Yang followed me and together we killed most of the Beowolves. Suddenly, the Deathstalker tried to attack me. It hit me to the other side of the clearance where I slammed against a tree. "Ouch!" Meanwhile more Grimm appeared. I saw this. "Is there a nest or something?"

Weiss also looked around. "None of this is working. We need a better idea."

_Hmm, should I activate part of my semblance. It would help here a lot but I'm not quite sure if my body is ready for it… Screw it! I'm dead anyways if I don't do it!_ "Surprisingly, I have the same opinion as Weiss. I have a plan. Cover me!" I jumped back to the middle of the clearance. Weiss and Ruby blocked the attacks. I took a deep breath and slowly whispered: "Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt, vom Feuer, dass die Haut verbrennt. Ich werf ein Licht in mein Gesicht. Ein heißer Schrei, Feuer frei!" My eyes flashed orange and my tattoo began to glow. I could feel the power inside of me awakening. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled to Weiss and Ruby before I ran at one of the Beowolves and sent him flying through the forest with one punch through. The Beowolf beside the flying one looked at me and tried to attack me. "Don't even think about it." I growled, staring the Grimm in the eyes. The Beowolf caught its attack mid-swipe and looked into my eyes. He turned around and ran away. The other Beowolves saw this and followed their retreating comrade. This left us only 10 Ursa, the Deathstalker and the Nevermore behind.

"That was actually quite effective…" Weiss said surprised. Ruby looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"WHOOAAAA THAT WAS SO COOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!" She nearly screamed.

"We should run. I only can use it for a limited time." Meanwhile Blake and Yang came back and joined the group.

"Weiss, do you see Ozpin's reason now?" Yang asked with a giggle. "Let's go" We ran in the direction of Beacon and killed the Ursas that were in our way in no time. Weiss froze the Deathstalker and the Nevermore with her rapier so all of us could escape. After arriving the training field we stopped. "Well that was a thing."

"Yeah it was." I answered before whispering, "Erstes Tor schließen" _Whoa._ I nearly fell to the ground. Yang who stood beside me gave me a helping hand and let me lean on her.

"Everything okay?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Everything fine. Just a little tired. It's because of my semblance. Not a big deal."

"Okay…" Yang said, clearly not satisfied with my answer.

"You feeling exhausted because you have used your semblance?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Yeah. It's because my semblance isn't really healthy for my body." I answered. Suddenly I heard a loud grumbling. It was Ruby's stomach.

"Weiss can I have a cookie for dinner?" Ruby begged with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Weiss answered coldly.

"But..."

"No buts Ruby. Eat proper dinner first then maybe you can have a cookie as a dessert." _Why does Ruby need permission from Weiss to eat a cookie?_!

"Okay!" Ruby said happily and disappeared only leaving some rose pedals behind. WBY and I followed her into the school.

* * *

**So here it is chapter 4**

**thanks to Kaboom0 for helping me with this chapter**

**"Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt, vom Feuer, dass die Haut verbrennt. Ich werf ein Licht in mein Gesicht. Ein heißer Schrei, Feuer frei!"**

**-Rammstein - Feuer frei**

**I got the idea of this story because of the song**

**and honestly I have to say that you hadn't read my basic idea yet**

**it will come nearly at the end**

**more I can't say or better said I don't want to say**

**here again**

**I need you help by choosing Zeras weapon**

**1. two swords**

**2. something like Yangs weapon**

**3. two mini scythe that can transform into bladed dessert eagles (idea by Dramier)**

**in the next chapter I'll write about the meeting of Zera and team JNPR**

**I also thought about a conversation between Ozpin and Zera maybe after the mentioned meeting**


	5. The first disclosure

Ruby waited in front of the cafeteria. After WBY and I arrived we all went inside. We grabbed something to eat. Blake took a tuna sandwich, Weiss a salad, Yang and Ruby took some fries and I only took some bread. Ruby looked around like she was searching someone.

"Aah there is JNPR. Come on I'll introduce you to them Zera." she said while walking to the table where team JNPR sat. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Ruby!" Jaune said "Oh! The girl who blew up the training field is here too."

"YOU did that?!" Weiss yelled in surprise.

"Um ... yes? Sorry about that." I answered with a grin. "By the way I'm Zera and you are?"

"My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it"

"Do they?" I asked

"They will!" Jaune answered with an unsure tone. All of us began to laugh. "This is Pyrrha Nikos." he said while pointing at Pyrrha.

"We met formally earlier today. Thanks for the help by the way."

"You're welcome Zera. Hope you had a nice training session." she said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah it was really nice…"

"NICE TRAINING?!" Weiss yelled.

"Okay I know. We almost died. It was only because Weiss wanted me to prove my strength to her." Team JNPR looked confused.

"Weiss and Zera wanted to fight against each other. Because of the damage on the training field we went to the forest." Blake explained, not looking up from her book.

"We went to a clearance, but it turned out to be a nest of some Grimm and they felt a little disturbed by our fight." I added.

"SOME GRIMM?!" Weiss yelled. "Are you kidding me?"

"Okay. They were about 50 Grimm, more or less"

"What the hell?" Jaune's mouth hung open.

"Hope you had your fun." Pyrrha giggled "So because Jaune can't speak anymore I'll gonna introduce you the rest of our team. This is Lie Ren, but he just goes by Ren" She pointed at Ren "and this is ... wait a moment. Where is... "

"NORAAAAAAA!" Nora jumped between Pyrrha and Jaune while holding a plate full of cookies. "I got some cookies to celebrate this!" She said while putting the plate on the table.

Ruby and me saw the cookies and said in unison "COOKIES!" We grabbed some cookies and ate them instantly.

"You would think that you two are sisters." Pyrrha giggled. _WHAT?!_ I nearly spit the cookie out. Last-minute I grabbed my glass of water and emptied it.

"Everything alright Zera?" Yang said amused.

"Yeah. I just thought I was going to choke to death." Everyone laughed. _Hmm. I could take the chance and ask Ruby if she has any memory of me. _"About that what Pyrrha said, Ruby do you have any other sisters than Yang?"

"I don't think so. Why are you asking?" Ruby wondered.

"Just wanted to know. It would be very funny if I was your sister_." Ouch that hurts a bit. I should have expected this._

"Shouldn't you know your family?" Ren asked surprised.

"Normally yes but I don't remember what happened before all of this." _I hate it when I have to lie..._

"What do you remember?" Pyrrha said while looking at me surprised.

"Only my first name and what happened during my imprisonment." Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other.

They looked back to me and said in unison "Imprisonment?!"

"Um yeah I was imprisoned in a dungeon with a lab. So far I remember they attacked my village and captured some children. They wanted to do some research on the different kinds of semblances. But that doesn't matter right now and I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's okay Zera. When you need something please say it." Pyrrha said understandable.

"Maybe you could show me the way to Professor Ozpin's office. I want to ask him something about the exam."

"Sure. It's not far away from here." Pyrrha said and stood up. I followed her to Ozpin's office. I hope he understands that it have to be a secret.

After we arrived I said goodbye to Pyrrha and took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. "Come in" I entered the room. "Hello Zera. What can I do for you?"

**Blake **

I was at the library. I returned the books which I had checked out before. I decided to go to Professor Ozpin's room so I could bring Zera back to our dorm. After I arrived I heard the conversation between Zera and Professor Ozpin.

"Um ... about my past."

"Yes Zera?"

"I'm not quite sure how I should say this." Zera stopped. I could hear her taking a deep breath. "Actually I remember more than only my first name" _Huh?_ "My full name is Zera ... Rose and I'm Ruby's older sister. She doesn't..." _I can't believe it_

"WHAT?!"

"Please come in Miss" Ozpin said. _oops_ I entered the room. Zera turned to me with a dumbfounded look.

**Zera**

"Please come in Miss" Ozpin said. _What's going on here?_ Someone entered the room. I turned and saw Blake looking quite confused. OH NO! "Hello Miss Belladonna. Do you want something?"

"Actually I was in the library. On my way back I wanted to wait for Zera so I can take her with me to our dorm. Accidentally I heard your conversation. Sorry about that." Blake said quite embarrassed.

"WHAT?!" _I couldn't believe it. How should I keep my past a secret when something like this happened._

"It's because of my cat ears. I can hear better than a human" she explained "but Zera did I understand it right? You're Ruby's sister?"

"Um yeah but please Blake don't say anything about this to her or anybody else. I want it to be a secret. It's better for Ruby not to know. I only wanted to say this to Professor Ozpin too because he knew my mom, Ruby's and mine."

"So Zera. I would suggest you tell me more about what you remember and Miss Belladonna? Please take a seat." said Professor Ozpin and Blake sat down next to me.

"Um okay. I remember nearly everything. The day when we first met for example. You gave Ruby her cloak. It was too big for her right now so she fall on the ground. I got this cap. After you put it on my head I couldn't see anything because it was also too big. It was also the day when you told my mom that you are going back to Beacon and that you become the headmaster of it."

"Yes that is right. It was also the last time I saw Summer and you two." Ozpin confirmed.

"I also remember the day where I got caught. It was nearly a week after your visit. Some people attacked our village. They killed all adults and took the children. Ruby and I saw everything. I got the chance to hide her in our house. I left her there and looked for me another hide but it was too late. They caught me and threw me in a dungeon." I said while holding back my tears. _God damn_

"I went to the village after hearing about the attack. When I was there I found Ruby in your family's house. I also found your cap and took it with me. Ruby lay in a hospital for some weeks. She had a terrible trauma so her mind had nearly deleted all of her memory." he explained.

"What about Mom? Do you have found her?"

"No, but she is presumed dead."

"Do you believe it?"

"No. Summer was strong. She wouldn't get killed by such people. I could show you the way to her grave later on if you want"

During this Blake was silent and tried to understand everything she heard. "Zera? Why do you want to keep this a secret?"

"Because of Ruby. She doesn't remember what happened years ago. She doesn't even remember me. I also have no right to call myself her sister. In her worst time I left her alone. Yang is her sister right now not me. When she gets to know about this the chance that she remembers everything is really high. I don't want this. I want to be the only one of us who remembered this cruel past. So please don't leave a single word about this out."

"She has a right to know it you know? But I won't tell her. You should tell her when both of you are ready for it."

"I'm the same opinion as Miss Belladonna but I'm not quite sure about what she really remembers. I can understand why you want to keep this a secret but it's not the right way" Ozpin mentioned.

"Thanks but I think for now it's the right way."

Blake and me said goodbye and made our way to our dorm. My new home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I'm not quite sure if I'm able to publish the next chapter within the next week**

**so don't wonder about it have a lot to do next week**

**that's also the reason why this chapter is a little bit longer than the ones before**

**last but not least**

**the choice of Zeras weapon**

**it's the last chance**

**your options:**

**1. two swords**

**2. something like Yangs weapon**

**3. twin mini scythes that transform into bladed desert eagles (idea by Dramier)**

**4. something completely different**

* * *

**so far I heard option 2 and 3 are very popular**

**and some of you suggested a combination both so**

* * *

**5. Yangs weapon that transform in twin mini scythes**

**and thanks to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**


	6. Ruby and Yang

After the visit in Professor Ozpin's room, Blake and I arrived at our dorm. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were already there. "Zera!" Ruby said with a bright smile while sitting on her bed that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey." I answered as I looked around. They put 2 beds above the other ones so they have two bunk beds. _This looks dangerous_. Ruby jumped from her bed on the ground.

"You'll get my bed!" she said while pointing on the upper bed on the left side.

"and where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll share the bed under you with Weiss!" she said with a bright smile. Weiss lightly blushed and looked away.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Could it be that Weiss and you are together?" In this moment Weiss and Ruby's faces were bright red. I started to laugh "I take this as a yes" I climbed on my bed. "So what we're gonna do tomorrow?"

"Ruby and me want to study tomorrow." Weiss replied

"WHAT?!" Ruby said whining "but I don't want to"

"Ruby! We have an exam next week!"

"Okay, okay." Ruby said, defeated.

"And what you two gonna do?" I asked Yang and Blake

"What about we're going in town. After all you need a weapon right?"

"Yeah a weapon is a good idea." I replied "Do you want to join us Blake?"

"No I'm going to visit someone."

"Someone or your lover?" Yang smirked.

"Yes Yang I'll go see Sun..." Blake rolled her eyes. _Yang obviously like to tease everybody. I kind of like that._

"What's up Blakey? You can say when you go to him, or would that cat-astrophic for you?" Yang asked with a big grin. Blake only rolled her eyes.

* * *

**In the evening**

It didn't took long until everybody went to bed and fall asleep. I couldn't really sleep, but not because the bed was dangerous or something like that. The reason was that I'm not used to sleeping in a bed. So after a while I climbed slowly down from my bed and left the dorm. I went outside and watched the stars.

**Yang**

It was 2 A.M. when I woke up and saw Zera leaving the room. _Where is she going?_ I jumped down from my bed and followed her. She laid down on the grass and seemed like she was watching the stars. After I went to her I saw that she was snoozing a bit. "Zera you'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Zera jumped and turned to me.

"Yang don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry" I said while laughing. She also began to laugh. After some minutes I asked her "Why did you leave the dorm?"

"I can't really sleep in a bed and I didn't want to wake you up so I left. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"I was wondering about you and Ruby. You have different last names and your appearances and personalities are very different. I am not sure you really are sisters." I began to smile.

"We're not sisters by blood. My Dad adopted Ruby after she lost her family."

"Okay. What happened?" Zera didn't seem to be surprised by that.

"So far I heard her village got attacked by some men of the White Fang. She was the only one who survived." I looked in Zera's eyes and saw that she seemed to be a bit distant. "Zera? Everything okay?" _What's up with her?_ She shoke her head.

"Nothing sorry had something in my mind"

"What was it? Memories?"

"Yeah but nothing in particular"

"Okay..." Is_ she hiding something_? "By the way where did you learn to fight?"

"My M ..." She shook her head and continued "I trained by myself when I got the chance to be alone. Had a lot of free time between the experiments. I wanted to be able to sleep so I did the training for getting tired. Sleeping on the cold ground isn't really comfortable" She smirked.

"Want to do a little fight? So you can sleep later?"

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood right now"

"Okay..."

"Where are we going tomorrow for the weapon?"

"We're going to Ruby's and my old school, Signal Academy."

"And there you can get a weapon?"

"You will build one"

"Okay... And I'm allowed to do this?" Zera wondered aloud.

"Yep. Ruby's uncle is a teacher there. I asked him if we could come when you were with Professor Ozpin. It's no problem."

"What's his name?"

"Qrow. He said that you can build your weapon there for free." Zera seemed to be a bit distant again_. What's wrong with her_? "Zera? Is everything ok?" She didn't react. "Zera?" I poked her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything fine."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"It only sucks that I can't really remember something about my past. I have the feeling that I knew someone called Qrow but don't know from where."

"You will meet him tommorow, maybe that will help. But we should go to bed now. Tomorrow will be a long day." With this we stood up and went back to the dorm.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update but like I said before I was a bit busy.**

**I wanted to update it earlier but the weather said no you can't**

**I'm a member of the volunteer fire department and we had lots of fire runs because of the storms**

**it cost me 2 whole days! -_-**

**thanks to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**

**and in the next chapter you will read the meeting between Qrow and Zera**

**AND!**

**Zera's weapon!**

**Thanks to all of you for the ideas**

**I have now something in my mind for it**

**I only can say now**

**it's a combination from some ideas**

**to Kiritsugi: **

**your idea with the heavy weapon due to her strength - she won't get one because this strenght, the using of her semblance isn't good for her health**

**For fighting with a heavy weapon she has to use her semblance and so she will nearly kill herself - no option**


	7. My new weapon

**In the morning**

Yang and Zera were on their way to Signal Academy. After their arrival Yang wanted to go directly to Qrow. "Come on Zera! I want to introduce you to him!" she said.

"Not yet Yang. I want to build the weapon first and then leave the school." I answered. _I don't want that uncle Qrow recognize me while Yang is there too._

"Why not?"

"I don't have much time. I had to promise Professor Ozpin that I go to a special doctor. He doesn't want to let me participate at his school without any knowledge about my condition health-wise." Yang watched me seriously.

"Okay. BUT! After your visit at the doctor I'll introduce you to him. Maybe he knows something about your past." _This could be quite possible..._

"Then let's go." We made our way to the room where I can build my weapon.

During the walk Yang asked me "Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I had something in my mind. But I'm not quite sure how to build it. I never had build a weapon even less used one."

" I can help you with the building so what do you want do use?" Yang asked with a big grin. I told her about my idea. She thought that it was a really good idea and that it would fit to my fighting style. We began to build the weapon.

* * *

**In the afternoon**

"We're done!" Yang nearly screamed. "Put it on!" I put the weapon on my hands and showed it to Yang.

"What do you think about it?"

"Great! Fantastic!" She said with a big grin. I looked on the watch.

"Oh fuck! It's 5 P.M.! I have to go to the doctor." I said and ran out of the room. _Wait a moment!_ I stopped at the door "Yang thank you for the helping. You should go back to Beacon. Ill be there later on. You can introduce me to this Qrow-guy tomorrow okay?" I didn't really wait for a response and went out of the school in the direction of the doctor.

* * *

**At the doctor**

I entered the examination room where Dr. Animus sat. I saw him and greeted him "Hello." He stood up and gave me a hand.

"Hello you are the student which Professor Ozpin send right?" he asked me while shaking my hand.

"Yes I'm Zera ... Rose" He patted my head.

"Zera? Everybody thought you were dead." he said, looking quite surprised

"I got kidnapped by the guys who attacked the village, so I'm still alive." I answered with a grin. He smiled back.

"Now I understand why Professor Ozpin stand on the survey. So do you have any problems?" He took something and examined me completely.

"No problems when I don't use my semblance."

"How many doors can you open without any problems?"

"None. When I opened the first door I couldn't use it long without feeling the effects. I'm quite exhausted then. It also depends on my physical condition."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For example the day when I escaped. I opened the first door and the people there said that I had a terrible fever in the night. During the usage my heart also hurt so badly."

"Okay. So you think you will need the medicine again just for the case?"

"When you have some of these yes. It wouldn't be a bad idea. But I thought that there weren't any left."

"I have some left. But not much." He gave me a bottle with 5 tablets in it. "Take them only when you really need them. You know that we can't produce them. Your grandfather isn't alive anymore."

"I've heard about it. I'll take care so don't worry." We chat a little more before I left.

* * *

I walked at the street. _Maybe I should visit uncle Qrow now. I have to make sure that he doesn't tell Yang and Ruby the truth_. So I went back to Signal Academy and walked to Qrow's room. I stood before the door took a deep breath before knocking on it. "Come in." After entering the room I saw him standing before his table with his back to me and a glass of water in his hands. He turned around and said "What can I..." After seeing me he dropped his glass. It shattered as it hit the floor. "Zera?!" he said with a surprised face. He couldn't believe that I was still alive. "You're alive?!"

"Hello uncle Qrow. Yes I'm still alive. Watch out the glass is broken." I said with a friendly smile. He looked at the ground and picked carefully up the broken glass. After putting the pieces in the trash can he sat down at his desk.

"Please, take a seat." He was really happy to see me. I sat down towards him. "Where have you been in these 10 years? We thought you were dead like Summer." I explained him everything from the day of the kidnapping until the day where I escaped and met Ruby. He listened to me carefully. After the ending of my little story he took a deep breath while thinking about the things heard. "Did Ruby recognize you?" He asked seriously.

"I'm afraid not. Officially I don't remember anything about my past. Only you and 3 other people know the truth."

"And who are the other three?"

"Professor Ozpin, Dr. Animus and Blake. Unfortunately Blake heard it while I was talking to Professor Ozpin about it. She is a member of Ruby's team."

"I know Blake. Ruby and Yang had introduced their team to me. The personalities of all couldn't be more different." He stood up and got something to drink "Want some?" he asked while holding a bottle of water.

"No thank you." I replied. Qrow sat down at his desk again before I continued "I want to ask you if you could keep my past a secret."

"Why do you want it?" He asked.

"Sigh... Ruby shouldn't remember about our past and I have no right to call me her sister. That is the reason."

"It wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped for such a long time."

"I know but I don't want to shock her. She doesn't even remember that she has another sister than Yang. I'm also not quite sure if she knows that Yang isn't her sister by blood." He nooded understandable. "Before I forget it. Yang and I are going to visit you tomorrow. She wants to introduce you to me officially."

"So that is the reason why you're here today?"

"Not only. I was here to build the weapon."

"So you are the student who should get a weapon?"

"Yeah. Yang helped me to build it so here it is." I showed him the gauntlets and the sword.

"Come on we test them" I nodded and followed him to the training field. After we arrived I activated them. The gauntlet on the left side extended to cover my entire hand up to my shoulder. The one on the right side extended too but covered only my entire hand. My sword was on my back for the possible usage. Qrow showed me some puppets on which I could shoot. I fired on them and hit nearly everything. He simply nodded. After that I took my sword in the right hand. Qrow activated his scythe so that we can fight against each other. We fought about 10 minutes until I transformed the sword and the left gauntlet in a middle-sized scythe. Qrow was quite impressed about the features of my weapon. Several minutes passed before we stopped fighting. "You have a nice weapon with interesting features." After that we went back to his room and chatted a little more before I went back to the dorm where Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby waited.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this long chapter**

**and thank you so much for the ideas for the weapon**

**Also a thank you to Kaboom0 for the beta reading and the name of the doctor**

**at first the name of the doctor was "SCHLAGMICHTOT" translated "BEAT ME TO DEATH" because I had no idea how his name should be xD**

**I typed what was in my mind so I didn't have to take a break**

**this time I won't spoiler anything about the next chapter so sorry =P**


	8. The entrance exam

Nothing much happened over the next few days. In the mornings RWBY were in their lessons. Ruby gave me her notes from the lessons before so I was able to learn things in the mornings. After their lessons Yang and I went together to the gym and trained there. Sometimes, we also went to the training field. But all in all everyday was nearly the same so the one month passed quickly. Now it's the day of my entrance exam. Professor Ozpin called me the day before and explained to me where I have to go.

I stood on the cliff near the Emerald Forest. It didn't took long until Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch arrived too. Ozpin stood in front of me and started to explain my task. "Today your ability will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. After landing make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along your way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing a relic. You have to take this relic and return to the top of the cliffs. You will guard that item as well as your standing. Are there any questions? ... Good! Now take your position." With this he started to launch me into the forest.

* * *

I flew through the sky and activated my weapon. As a landing strategy I used the guns in my gloves to slow down my falling until I reached the ground. After landing I instantly walked to the northern end of the forest. During my walk I could feel some Grimm watching me. _Yay. __T__he fun __begins__._ It didn't took long until the first were in my sight and tried to attack me. _Only 2 Ursi? A walk in the park._ I took my sword and waited for their attacks. One of them stood in front of me and punched me with his right claw. I blocked this with my left arm and struck out with the sword, aiming at his head. He was down instantly. The other one let out a howl and tried to check me with his body. At the last second, I jumped above it and attacked him with the gun in my left gauntlet. It turned to me and punched me into a nearby tree. _Ouch!_ Suddenly a Death Stalker appeared with two other Ursi. I killed the one Ursa which attacked me before and looked around. _Bravo! Some new visitors! I have no time for this..._ I climbed on the tree and jumped from limb to limb so I can outrun them. With this I was able to put a huge distance between the Grimm and me and arrived at the temple soon. I looked around the temple and saw something standing in a corner. It was a chess piece with the appearance of a golden horse. I took it and made my way back to the cliffs. So I made a 180° turn and saw directly into the red eyes of the Death Stalker which instantly attacked me with his stinger. I jumped to the right and ran to a nearby tree. The Death Stalker followed me. I cut the tree and jumped about it. The tree fell between the Death Stalker and me. It didn't let it to me. I ran further in the direction of the cliffs until I heard a howl of a Nevermore. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ The Nevermore circled above me and attacked me with his feathers. Unfortunately one feather hurt my right leg before I was able to dodge it. _Screw it._ I looked around and searched a place where I can hide and let my Aura heal my wound. It didn't took long until I found a big tree where I was able to hide under the roots. The Nevermore attacked a second time with his feathers. In last second I was able to jump up with my healthy leg and slid under the tree. "Sigh. Hope he will loose his interest soon." I said to myself.

* * *

Nearly one hour passed until I got an incoming call on my scroll. I took my scroll and looked who was calling me. _Ruby?_ "Hello Ruby. What's up?"

"Zera? Everything ok? We're worrying about you. You should be already back." Ruby said excited.

"Everything fine Ruby. Only have some problems with the Grimm."

"Oh... What problems?"

"First two Ursa were on my tail then a Death Stalker with two other Ursa and now a Nevermore is circling right above me. I don't really want to show him the way to you guys so I rest in a hide out. But I wanted to come back right now so don't worry."

"Okay. I tell this Professor Ozpin. See you later" The call ended. With a sigh, I stood up and looked carefully out of my hideout. _It's still there..._ I opened my bag and took the bottle with some tablets in it out. I smashed one tablet in me and whispered "Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt vom Feuer, dass in Lust verbrennt. Ein Funkenstoß in ihrem Schoß, ein heißer Schrei, Feuer frei!" I could feel how the second gate of the seal opened and this part of my power awoke. "Okay Nevermore, let's see who is faster. You or me?" I ran as fast as I could through the forest. It didn't take long before I arrived at the cliffs where RWBY, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch waited. I closed the open gate of my semblance and threw the chess piece to Professor Ozpin. He easily caught it and said

"Welcome to Beacon Miss Zera. You passed your exam." He took a sip from his cup before he continued "So since team RWBY has now 5 members you will get a new dorm. One which is designed for 5 people. Until tomorrow evening you should pack your belongings and then Miss Goodwitch will show you your new dorm. And Zera?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you tomorrow. Please come to my room when you have the time." Team RWBY looked confused but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay." We went back to our dorm and got to sleep. The whole exam took longer than expected so it was already evening.

* * *

**I hope you liked the new chapter**

**thanks to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**

**and**

**I would be grateful if you guys could give me some reviews or a pm with your opinion about this story**

**what do you think how is it until now?**

**for the next chapters I want to go more in the direction of Yang x Zera**

**but not like hey let's go on a date or something like that**

**let me say this:**

**it's gonna be interesting**

**with some fights**

**but not the next chapter **

**it will happen later on =)**


	9. Official introduction and a new dorm?

The next day I went to Professor Ozpin's room. Yesterday, he said after I passed my exam that he would like to speak with me. I didn't really knew what he wanted to tell me. After I entered the room, the Professor suggested that I should take a seat. I sat down and waited until he began to speak. "So Zera I have to things which I want to tell you. First of all the dorm where you will be live for the next years."

"What about it?" I wondered.

"I think you should know who lived before you and your team will get the rooms."

"Okay and who is it?" I looked confused. _Why is it important_? Professor Ozpin saw my confusion and only smiled at it.

"In this dorm my team had lived for 4 years." _Wasn't Mom in his team?_ He cleared his throat and continued "So Summer had lived there for 4 years. Since we left the school no one else got to live in this dorm because it's made for 5 people and in the teams were normally 4 people."

"What?!"

"I wanted to tell you this since it's your mother. Summer and Cinder took the room on the right side. Maybe you want to use this room. I'm not quite sure if it would affect Ruby's memory. You can still feel Summer's Aura in this room. So it would be better if you take her room instead of Ruby. If I remember correctly, you didn't want Ruby to remember anything, correct?"

"Yes thanks. I will try to get this room." _Thank god he support me with this._ "What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me?"

"Today you will take part on a short initiation. I will gather all first year students and introduce you to them."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is. Every student took part in it after the exam, which was for the decision of the team members. I'll introduce you to them officially as a member of team RWBY. So yes, it is necessary." _Screw it..._

"Sigh. Okay, if it really has to be then I will take part of it. But for the record: I don't like this!" He chuckled.

"I'll take note of that." I said goodbye to him and left the room. _That's gonna be a hard day..._ I walked back to the dorm where RWBY already started to pack their belongings until Professor Goodwitch made an announcement.

"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater for an announcement. Again. All first year students report to the amphitheater immediately."

"What did they want to announce?" Yang asked surprised.

"They want to introduce me." I answered slightly depressed. _God damn_. We went to the amphitheater and waited there. After Professor Ozpin arrived on the stage I left RWBY and head to the stage. He cleared his throat as a signal for everybody being quite.

"I'll keep this brief. Since today we have a new student at this school." He signaled to me with a movement of the hand that I should go on the stage. I walked on to it and looked among all the students. "Her name is Zera and starting today she will take part at the training to become a Huntress. She will be a member of team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose. Please be so kind and help her with the missed lessons. You are dismissed." _Great!_ Professor Ozpin quickly left the stage. Everybody except from JNPR and RWBY looked confused around. I jumped down from the stage and went to RWBY. We went together to our old dorm and packed the rest of our belongings. After we had everything packed we called Professor Goodwitch and told her that we were ready for our new dorm. It didn't took long until she arrived at our old dorm and showed us the way to the new one.

Ruby was the first one who entered the room. "Whoa!" Her eyes sparkled. After one another entered the room and was amazed about the size. The new dorm had 3 sleeping rooms, 1 kitchen and two bathrooms. The room on the right side had a bathroom connected to it and place for two people. The room on the left side had also place for two people and was connected with a floor to the bathroom and the third sleeping room. The third room was also on the left side and had place for one person. In front of the entrance was the kitchen with a huge table in it. Weiss and Ruby immediately head to the room on the left side. Blake took the room for a single person. So Yang and I took the room on the right side. At the beginning Yang asked Blake playfully if she hates her because she didn't want to share a room with her again. Blake only rolled her eyes and said that she took the single room so she can read her books calmly. After all of us unpacked everything and made ourselves home, we went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**If not please say it**

**when you like it please say it too**

**and thanks to Qdawg for the compliment :)**

**also a thank you to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**

**and you guys I would like to see some more reviews about this story**

**when you have some ideas about what should happen in the story you could write them to me if you want**

**I would be very grateful about this**

**because honestly I have to say that I only imagine 3 things (which you will se later on)**

**and I don't really want to rush through this**

**so PM me or write a review as a guest with an answer of the following question**

**may I write your name on the chapter then?**


	10. The first fight

The next day I had my first lesson as an official student of Beacon. It also happened to be a day where we had a shortened school day. We only were supposed to go to 2 lessons: Grimm Studies and Battle Class. The first class was Grimm Studies with Professor Port. Professor Port is a man about his mid-fifties and wears a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. He also has gray hair and a gray mustache. In this lesson he told us a story about himself as a young man. A story about how he rescued a whole village. I didn't really listen to him because it was boring. I didn't really get why we need to hear this.

After this boring class we had lunch. Team RWBY and JNPR sat together and ate their lunch in the cafeteria. During this we saw Cardin Winchester, a student with burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes, bullying Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunas with long brown hair and brown eyes. When I saw this I wanted to stand up and beat the shit out of him but Yang didn't let me to do this. "He isn't worth it." was her only answer. "Next class is Battle Class. If you get paired with him, then you can beat the shit out of him. But not now."

"Okay..." I wasn't really satisfied about this but I didn't want to get into trouble at the first day of school so I let it be. After we finished our lunch we headed to the amphitheater where the Battle Class took place. Professor Goodwitch was responsible for this class. At the beginning we were divided in teams of two members each. We were supposed to fight against our partner with the rules of the tournament. The first fight was Yang versus Ruby. It was interesting to see this fight. It took 10 Minutes until Yang won against her sister but it was a tight victory. The next one was Cardin versus Blake and I really loved this fight. It was within 2 Minutes over with Blake as a clear winner. She really beat the shit out of him. I only smirked at this scene. Now it was the time for my fight against Jaune. So I stood up and entered the stage. Jaune was already on it. I observed Jaune how he made himself combat ready. A sword and a shield huh? I activated my weapon and draw my sword. After Professor Goodwitch let the fight begin Jaune instantly ran at me and tried to attack my left arm. I blocked the attack with the armor on my arm and took the opportunity to attack him with my sword. He was able to block it with his shield but he fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and ran again to me and tried to hit me with his sword at my chest. I jumped to the right. Jaune lost his balance and fall again on the ground. This time I took the opportunity and body-checked him. After that I took my sword and held it at his throat. The fight was over. Professor Goodwitch quickly analyzed the fight and explained to the other students what mistakes Jaune made and what I had done right. She said that in a fight we should observe our opponent so we can see mistakes made by him and use it for winning the fight. After her explanation the lesson was over and we all went to our dorms. After that Yang and me went into the town for some shopping.

* * *

**2 month later**

The days here in Beacon were nearly the same. After the lessons Yang and me spend a lot of time together. Sometime with everybody of the team or alone. We trained together or went to the town together. During the time we also visited uncle Qrow for an official introduction. He didn't say anything about the real relationship between Ruby and me. He told Yang that Ruby and I often played together in the past when Summer was still alive. Yang looked confused after she heard that but didn't ask any questions about it.

Today Yang and I had the dorm for ourselves. In the afternoon Weiss and Ruby packed some things for the weekend. Both were going to visit Weiss family. Her father insisted that Ruby should come over for dinner. He wanted to know who Weiss's partner is. Weiss was a little bit nervous about this. She wanted to prevent this but wasn't able to do so. So both of them left shortly after packing. Blake wanted to visit Sun in the evening also for the weekend. I wasn't sure if it's only by chance or not that Yang and me were alone tonight. Yang wanted to drive Blake to him so both of them left. I looked on the watch. _Hmm 9 P.M._ I was a bit tired so I went to the bathroom, changed into my nightgown and went to bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter**

**thanks to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter**


	11. Nightmare

I was alone in the dorm. Ruby and Weiss were at Weiss's family's place. Yang drove Blake to Sun. I was left alone. I was tired so I went to bed. It didn't took long before I fell asleep. In my dream I was in my old village. It was the day before the attack. Mom, Ruby and me were in the kitchen of our house. She told us that she had to go on a mission today and would be back the next day. "Mom but why have you to go?" Ruby asked whiny "Isn't there another Huntress who can do the mission?"

"No honey. The Vytal Tournament is this week so nearly everybody is there to take part of it. They need someone who is strong and has experience. I have to go so other people can live peacefully." Mom explained.

"But tomorrow is Zera's birthday."

"Ruby it's okay. Mom good luck and come back safe so we can celebrate it tomorrow." I said while patting Ruby's head. Ruby looked up to me and then to Mom.

"Okay but promise me you will be back tomorrow." Ruby said.

"I promise it. I will be back as fast as I can" Mom smiled. " I left you some food and some money. If something happen go to our neighbors. They will help you. And Zera?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Take good care on Ruby." She said gave both of us a hug and a kiss on the forehead and went through the door.

"Sigh. So Ruby what should we do now?"

"I don't know." Ruby said sadly. She hated it when Mom had to go on a mission. She was scared that something could happen to her.

"What about playing hide and seek and after that we can eat some cookies." I suggested. Maybe this will bring her on other thoughts.

"Can't I have a cookie now?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay... But only one." I gave her the cookie and also took one for myself. We ate the cookies and went outside. We played hide and seek until evening. After we were at home I made something for us to eat and then we went to bed.

* * *

The next day began peacefully. I woke up pretty early. When I went in the kitchen to make breakfast for us I saw Ruby preparing something. She looked to me "Good morning Zera!" She said with a bright smile.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Nothing special..." Ruby smirked. She turned around with a big cookie in her hands. On the cookie was a burning candle. "Happy Birthday Zera!" She put the cookie on the table. I went to the table and blew the burning candle out. Then I took a knife and cut the cookie in two pieces. One piece I gave Ruby and the other one was for me. My 7th birthday. I will never forget it. After we ate our breakfast we went outside to play a game. 2 hours past before something happened. We saw some men with weapons attacking our village.

"Kill the adults and take the children." one of them said. I saw him killing a woman. Quickly I took Ruby with me and put her into our house.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked and looked back. She saw the man killing another person. I put her in our basement and hid her there.

"Stay here until I get you!" I said and turned around. Ruby hold my hand.

"Where are you going?" She started to cry.

"I'll hide somewhere else. Don't move and make no noise. I will get you until everything is over. I promise." Ruby let me go and I went out of the house. When I was outside 5 men stood in front of me. They took my arm but I managed to break myself free and ran. They ran after me until a woman with a white cloak appeared in front of them. "MOM!"

"Zera run!" I ran as fast as I can with my little legs but from the other side came 5 more of them. Mom saw this and went after me. Suddenly one of the man in front of me shot. Mom jumped and tried to protect me. We fell to the ground. Mom above me to cover everything. I felt something dropping. Blood.

"Mom?" I looked at her. "MOM!" The men laughed. "PLEASE NO! MOM WAKE UP!" I tried to wake her up. She only smiled.

"Sorry" She whispered weakly.

* * *

**YANG**

I entered our dorm and saw Zera in her bed already asleep. I took my nightgown and head into the bathroom to take a shower. During the shower I heard Zera shouting. "Mom?" Quickly I got out of the shower and switched into my nightgown. "MOM!" Zera was laying in her bed, shivering. She cried "PLEASE NO! MOM WAKE UP!"

"Zera wake up!" I shook her. "Zera!" After a few minutes Zera jumped up, breathing heavily and shivering. She looked around confused and didn't seem to calm herself down. I took her in a warm hug "Everything's okay. I'm here." She returned the hug and started to calm down a little bit but the tears didn't really stop. "You're safe here. It was just a nightmare." I comforted her.

"No," She answered sadly. I looked at her confused. "It wasn't a nightmare. Just memories." She was still shivering and scared. I remembered about the time when Ruby had also this terrible nightmares. The only thing which had helped was that I slept with her in one bed and hugged her during this. I looked into Zera's eyes and still saw her fear. I laid down on her bed and put her head on my chest. "Huh?" She was confused about this but didn't seem to feel uncomfortable with it.

"Don't worry you're not alone. I'm here and won't leave you" With this sentence Zera got calmer and fell asleep. I watched her breathing and also fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update.**

**I was quite busy with some important exams. Tomorrow is the last exam and then I promise I'm going to write more.**

**I don't think that I'm able to update it every day or two but I try to write longer chapters.**

**A big thank you to Kaboom0 for correcting this chapter like the last ones.**

**Honestly I don't know what I would do without you. **

**To this chapter: I already said in chapter 9 that I had prepared 3 ideas for this story and this was one of them**

**Like you can see I'm going to write more in the direction of Yang x Zera**

**but don't worry **

**there also will be some fight scenes but not in the next chapter**

**first I have to stronger the bond between Yang and Zera**

**so you can look forward to it (I hope)**

**I also would like to read some reviews **

**so please tell me what you like and what you don't like**


	12. The day after the nightmare

Slowly I woke up from the deep sleep I was in. I instantly noticed that I wasn't laying on my pillow. While slowly looking up, my silver eyes met lilac eyes. I jumped up and bumped my head against the wall. "Ouch!" I put my hands on the place on my head was hurting and leaned down until my head was nearly between my legs. Yang smirked and came to me. She grabbed my hands and moved them aside.

**YANG**

Zera was so surprised about lying on my chest that she hurt her head. I looked after the injury but it was nothing serious. It was really funny how she reacted after she woke up. _Let's tease her a bit_. With this I smirked brighter and put one hand under her chin for rising her head. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. Her silver eyes are really beautiful. I reduced the distance between our faces and seemed to kiss her on her mouth. In last second I changed the direction to her forehead and kissed it. After that I watched her face getting bright red. Even a tomato wasn't as red as her face. I burst out in a laughing until I felt a hand hitting me on my cheek and finding myself on the ground. She slapped me and looked like she was going to break into tears. _Fuck_ "Zera? Sorry ..." She quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I only heard the shower turning on. _That wasn't really my best idea. How could I make this up to her?_ I quickly changed and walked to the cafeteria for grabbing something to eat. After my return Zera sat in the kitchen and drank a cup of coffee. She didn't looked up when I entered the room. I put the food on the table and we ate it in silence. "Zera?"

"Hmm?" She looked down on the table. It's like she wasn't able to look into my eyes.

"Sorry about what happened this morning, I know it was a bad joke."

"It's okay."

"I don't know why I had ..."

"Yang I said it's okay." Zera interrupted me. She stood up and disappeared into our room.

**ZERA**

I stood up and went to my room. Lying on my bed I tried to understand what happened in the night and this morning. _Why am I feeling so flustered? Why was Yang in my bed this morning?_ I didn't get any answers to that by myself. Suddenly I heard the door opening. Yang entered the room. "Zera? Everything okay?" she asked. I sat up and looked to Yang.

"Not really."

"Is it because of what happened this morning?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"I mean I don't know how this happened and this sucks."

"You mean why you slept on my chest in your bed?"

"For example."

"You had a nightmare last night; well, you said memories" Yang said and scratched her head. _Nightmare?_ Yang saw my confusion and continued. "You shouted 'Mom' and 'please wake up'. After I managed to wake you up you started to cry."

"Okay." In this moment I remembered everything what happened. Everything what my dream was about and what happened after my waking up until my falling asleep. Yang looked at me seriously. Seems like I had a dumbfounded look. "Uhm ... thanks and sorry" Yang smirked.

"Don't worry about that. You don't remember anything about the dream?"

"Nope"

"That's an explanation for your behavior this morning. Sorry about that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yang you don't need to apologize. I said that it's okay. Don't worry about it." _First question is answered but I don't really know why I felt so flustered_. I stood up from the bed. "I'm going outside." Yang only nodded. I left the dorm and went to the near forest. I needed a quiet place so I could think about how I am feeling. It didn't take long until I reached the cliffs to the Emerald Forest. While sitting down I thought about it and looked into the sky until the sun was setting without coming to an answer.

**MEANWHILE YANG**

Zera had left the dorm. "Zera..." I nearly whispered. _I want to help you_. I laid down on her bed and closed my eyes. Last night I had the best sleep ever. I took a deep breath and smelled her still present scent. Falling in a light sleep the hours past. Ruby, Blake and Weiss were back from their trips. Ruby stormed in the room.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG?!" she shouted. I opened my eyes and looked into Ruby's' silver eyes.

"Whoa Ruby?" Ruby grinned.

"I'm back. Where is Zera?"

"I don't know. She wanted to be alone_._"_ I hope she is okay_. Ruby looked at me with worries. "Ruby?"

"What happened?" She asked serious.

"N... Nothing why are you asking?" Ruby looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. I looked at the clock and shrieked. "What it's already evening? I'm going to search Zera." With this I ran out of the dorm leaving a grinning Ruby behind.

**yeah I know**

**it's not longer like I promised**

**but I wasn't able to write more**

**and I didn't want to let you wait any longer**

**so have fun with it**

**and**

**a big thank you to Kaboom0**


	13. Notify

Hey guys

sorry this is only a note for you and not the next chapter

I only can say god hates me.

At home I have no internet.

2 weeks no internet it's horrible! I can't see the new RWBY episodes and can't send the chapters to my beta-reader :/

This isn't all!

I had written the next chapter and my pc thought 'hey let's tease asuna and do nothing except from going broken'

no I'm not kidding

the whole next chapter with notes for the further chapters are gone

I'm waiting for the parts so I can repair everything

and then I write down the next chapter again...

in extra large version I promise

so be patient like me

I hope I'm able to do everything next week


End file.
